Master Plan
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Another of my master plans was ruined. How could THAT have happened!? Maybe you can tell me in a review.


Master Plan

By Me

I can't believe another one of my master plans was ruined! After all my planning, plotting, and having everything perfectly executed, it failed! How could it have failed? I know, it was Wildwing's fault. He's always ruining my plans. Maybe I should start from the beginning of my master plan that Wildwing so utterly destroyed for his sick pleasure.

It was completely perfect. Not a single flaw. I planned every last detail. The plan was simple. Take over the Pond. The time before last, Wildwing caught me because of the surveillance cameras. This time I planned for that. I disengaged every camera. I even planned for my get away. I rigged the garage door to stay shut after I slipped out. To guarantee my escape I sabotaged the migrator, aerowing, and all the duckcycles. After hiding out in the lower levels of the Pond after a game, I made my way down to the living quarters. Everyone was asleep, so I quickly and quietly went to work. Drake One was my first target.

I could not overlook any small detail. Did you know that the master computer recorded who entered and left the headquarters? Well it does, so I had to make sure my presence that evening went unnoticed. After scrambling Drake One's hard drive, I set my master plan into action. As I cautiously made my way through the halls I locked each and every room. I set up small devices across the foot of each bedroom doorway. This was hard work and I became hungry, so I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. All I could find were ten triply spicy tacos. Hey why waste good food? After devouring the meal, drinking a gallon of soda, and letting out a rippling belch I went to finish my task. I soon found that my hasty meal was more detrimental to my cause then I had first thought. Not only did I have a hard time keeping the belches quiet, but also they were accompanied by gas of another kind. Trust me if the plan didn't kill them, I'm sure the stench did.

Anyway after rigging all my devices and setting up extra precautionary traps', I made my way to the hanger and my eminent freedom. I would have made it too if it hadn't been for HIM! Who you ask? I already told you, Wildwing! Just as I was about to pull the fire alarm he cleared his throat behind me and said in his annoying heroic tone, I wouldn't do that if I were you'. I spun around and came face to face with his ugly mask. Why does he have to wear that thing constantly anyway? It's not like its some fashion trend; otherwise everyone would have his or her own magical Drake Ducaine mask. If Mickey can have his own underwear line why can't the ducks have a mask line?

Okay like I was saying, before I got sidetracked, we were face to face. We discussed' why what I was doing was wrong and how I should be ashamed of myself. Ashamed? Me! Why should I be? The plan was perfect I tell you! Perfect! But alas, he's always ruining my perfect plans. One day though, I promise you this, I'll get him back for this imprudence. I'll have him begging for mercy by the time I'm through with him.

Well, I did it anyway. I pulled the alarm and raced to the exit. He beat me to the door, but as being as clever as I am I had another escape route. Do you really think he could have caught me THAT easily? As you can see I am here, alive and well. As a matter of fact I'm

"Lord Dragonus."

"What is it you imbecile! Can't you see I'm reveling in a master plan that Wildwing undermined!" Bellowed Dragonus as he spilled his lava bath over the tub rim.

"Sorry Lord Dragonus. It will never happen again," Siege bowed.

"What do you want? And make it quick."  


"We are ready my Liege."

"Ah good. You will have to excuse me," Dragonus said as he stood up and stepped out of the tub full of boiling lava. (Quick turn your eyes away! You do NOT want to see him like that!) As he slipped on his robes he spoke, "I have urgent business to attend to. Conquering a world is not an easy job, but I know I can handle it. I will send Wraith in to finish your training on how to become an evil Saurian overlord shortly. He's not as good as I, but he does know much about our ancient Saurian ancestors and their mystical powers mumbo jumbo. I expect you to all be ready for your upcoming exam. There's only one question. Devise a plan on how to destroy the Mighty Ducks. Be creative, ruthless, diabolical, oh yes and original ideas get double points. You only pass if your plan works. All failures will be eaten." Dragonus smacked his lips, "Now where did I leave that cook book?"

Okay I know, pathetic but you try being an evil Saurian overlord for a day. So I committed a few billion murders today as I wrote this. I HAD to get into the mood. OH don't be sorry, they were only bacteria. You have to kill a few billion to save trillions. Microbiology lab is fun. I get to play with fire, dyes, dangerous microbes, and lots and lots of disinfectant. (Don't worry I'm not making biological weapons or even thinking about that as a career choice. I need to learn about microorganisms to learn how to kill them so I can fight bio-terrorism.)

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks, Dragonus, and Mickey belong to Disney. I own nothing.

Smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless.

Silver Elf Child


End file.
